


Помолчи со мной

by Soya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya
Summary: Они молчат бесконечно долго. Тысячу волн и еще несколько про запас.





	Помолчи со мной

_А потом все вдруг становится бесполезным, и ты падаешь. В бездну. И спасти тебя некому, потому что ты сам все испортил. Сам отказался от прежней жизни, чтобы найти себя. Но потерял окончательно. И свет погас. Как гаснут фонари на рассветных улицах. Только на твоей улице солнце больше не всходит. И ты пытаешься понять где оступился, но в голове... error error error._  
  
Последнее лето рядом становится катастрофой. Падение Вавилона – вот что происходит внутри тебя. Все рушится на глазах, но все, что ты можешь – это молча смотреть. Ни пошевелиться. Ни шагу ступить. Так выглядит отсутствие хэппи энда. Так выглядит кромешная тьма...  
  
  
Донхёк медленно открывает глаза и смотрит перед собой. Внутри пусто и холодно. Одеяло сбилось у самых ног, а в комнате душно. Но это не спасает от ледников, что вырастают в душе. Донхёк переворачивается на бок, поджимая к себе колени, и обнимает себя руками. Смотрит на небо, что кусочками разбитого зеркала виднеется в пыльном окне, и старается словить губами звезды.  
  
Они тают во рту как леденцы. Остаются горьковатым привкусом на кончике языка, и Донхёк хмурится, а после прикрывает глаза. Хочется спать, но сон не идет. Донхёк трет глаза, со стоном перекладывается на живот и лицом утыкается в подушку. Окончательно скидывает с кровати одеяло и раскидывается звездой.  
  
Донхёк надеется уснуть хотя бы к утру, потому что красные глаза вкупе с мешками под глазами выглядят ужасно. Впалые щеки в отражении пугают даже самого Донхёка, но что поделать, если даже за едой выходить не хочется.  
  
Счета за телефон остаются неоплаченной горой на тумбочке в коридоре, а мобильный зарядить совсем нет желания. Донхёк смотрит в дверной глазок, каждый раз провожая всех своих друзей, что беспокоятся о нем, печальными вздохами и тихо, про себя, просит прощения. Они ведь друзья, значит, поймут.  
  
Донхёк оставляет ключ под старым ковриком у двери и пишет об этом брату. Обещает вернуться как только сможет, а после просто садится в электричку и уезжает. Мимо проносятся кадрами фильма села, города. Лица сменяются одно за другим, а Донхёк думает о море. Он так давно мечтал попасть туда, но все как-то повода не было.  
  
Перрон совсем пустой. Электронные часы показывают пятый час, и Донхёк кутается в растянутую толстовку и натягивает рукава на кончики пальцев. Осматривается по сторонам и идет к выходу вокзала. Вдоль по пустынной дороге, где пока еще не ездят машины. Он втягивает воздух носом и улыбается. Слабо, но впервые за долгое время.  
  
Донхёк останавливается у самого края пляжа и облизывает пересохшие губы. Стягивает потрёпанные кеды и делает первый шаг. Песок холодный и влажный. Донхёк чувствует, как ноги тонут в приятной прохладе, и медленно идет вперед. Улыбается едва заметно и сжимает в пальцах края рукавов. Прижимает к себе кеды и смотрит на море. Оно огромное и спокойное. На нем туман лежит, стирая линию горизонта, и Донхёк хочет знать, что же там впереди. Что за этой самой линией и где кончается край.  
  
Он подходит ближе к воде, набирая воздух в легкие, и тихо смеется. Приглушенно, но так искренне, как может только сам с собой. Донхёк делает шаг, еще один, и на душе становится так спокойно. Будто море внутри него. Тихое, глубокое и бескрайнее. Донхёк мочит края джинсов, но это не важно. Важно то, что море принимает его, и это лучшее утро в его жизни.  
  
Донхёк бредет по дороге, осматривает старенькие обветшалые дома деревушки и думает, что хотел бы остаться здесь жить. Все вокруг выглядит каким-то родным, и Донхёк не чувствует себя чужаком, как в огромном городе. Он скидывает с плеча рюкзак и роется в поиске блокнота. Находит нужный адрес, что записан неровным почерком, и сверяется с адресом на небольшом домике. Закидывает блокнот обратно и подходит к калитке.  
  
Она старенькая, потрёпанная и с облезшей краской. Донхёк мнется у нее, а потом осторожно толкает вперед и заходит во двор. В окнах ничего не разглядеть, и Донхёк закусывает губу, сжимает пальцами лямку рюкзака. Сердце в груди грохочет, как поезд по рельсам, и у Донхёка пересыхает в горле от волнения.  
  
Донхёк вздрагивает и оступается. Едва не летит на землю, но крепкая хватка на локте помогает обрести опору. Он поднимает глаза, чувствуя как сердце заходится, и смотрит на мужчину перед собой. Рефлекторно облизывает сухие губы и сжимает рукава в пальцах.  
  
— Вы что-то ищете? — Голос мужчины звучит слегка хрипло, и Донёхек продолжает смотреть на него, не отводя глаз. Кивает только и протягивает блокнот с адресом и еще одной короткой фразой.  
  
Мужчина вчитывается в неровный почерк и усмехается едва заметно. Возвращает Донхёку блокнот и наказывает следовать за ним.  
  
Донхёк чувствует себя неуверенно и неловко. Идея отдохнуть от шумного города в глуши уже не кажется хорошей. Тем более, приехать к абсолютно чужому человеку — это совсем на него не похоже. Он следует за мужчиной в дом и замирает на пороге небольшой комнатки.  
  
— Это все, что я могу тебе предложить, — тихо говорит тот. Он пропускает Донхёка внутрь и опирается плечом о проход. Донхёк затылком чувствует внимательный взгляд, но поворачиваться не решается. Слышит удаляющиеся шаги за спиной и выдыхает с облегчением. Кожу жжет от чужого взгляда.  
  
Он кидает на кровать рюкзак, в котором пара потертых джинсов и футболка с худи. Подходит к окну, осторожно отодвигая штору, а за окном — море. Донхёк закусывает губу, обнимая себя руками, и выдыхает. Будто отпускает себя туда, где волны разбиваются о берега.  
  
Донхёк оборачивается и осматривает комнатушку. Она совсем маленькая. В ней кровать и шкаф. По углам стопки книг потрёпанных, на стенах — старенькие обои с незамысловатыми узорами. В комнате пахнет чем-то сладким, и Донхёк почему-то вспоминает свое детство.  
  
Он усаживается на край кровати и скидывает кеды. Смотрит на босые ноги, шевелит пальцами и как-то совсем глупо, но улыбается. Донхёк достает из сумки телефон, что стоит на беззвучном, и видит непрочитанное сообщение. В нем друзья пишут, что будут ждать Донхёка обратно, потому что им очень не хватает их шумного друга, а Донхёк не отвечает. Просто он благодарен им за то, что они его понимают.  
  
Донхёк погружается в свои мысли, продолжая смотреть на потухший экран телефона, а потом кожа начинает гореть, и Донхёк понимает, что за ним опять наблюдают. Он поднимает голову, поворачиваясь к двери, и замирает. Сталкивается взглядом с чужим и сжимает пальцами покрывало.  
  
У Донхёка чувство, будто ему в самую душу забираются и ворошат там все. Все, что скрыто от чужих глаз, и Донхёк чувствует себя обнаженным и уязвимым. Глаза у этого мужчины темные-темные, чернее ночи, и Донхёку страшно, потому что темноты он боится больше всего.  
  
— Меня Джено зовут, — говорит он и смотрит Донхёку в глаза. На его лице сложно прочесть какие-либо эмоции, и Донхёку в память врезается чужое имя. Он его теперь точно не забудет.  
  
— Донхёк. — Голос Донхёка на грани шепота, теряется где-то, но уголки губ Джено едва заметно вздергиваются, и Донхёк уверен, что он расслышал.  
  
— Если тебе нужно принять душ, он на улице, я покажу. — Джено продолжает смотреть на Донхёка, будто ему есть что сказать. А Донхёк пытается не отводить так часто взгляд. Джено совсем немного, но красивый, думается Донхёку. А если быть честным с собой, то очень. Донхёк не хочет об этом думать, потому что хватит уже в его жизни «красивых». Они всегда оказываются слишком фальшивыми и исчезают как утренний туман, не оставив по себе и следа. — Ты в порядке? — звучит где-то вдалеке, и Донхёк поднимает глаза на Джено, понимая, что снова ушел в себя.  
  
— Спасибо, но я потом, — тихо говорит Донхёк. Пытается выдавить из себя улыбку, но выходит так себе. Глаза пекут от недосыпа, и все, что сейчас хочет Донхёк, — это поспать. Он очень надеется, что хотя бы здесь ему это удастся.  
  
Джено ничего не говорит. Просто кивает и выходит из комнаты. Оставляет Донхёка одного, а кожа по-прежнему продолжает пылать, будто ее языки пламени облизали.  
  
Донхёк ворочается и не может найти удобное положение. Сон не идет, хотя сидит внутри него, и Донхёку хочется заплакать, потому что это нечестно. Все, что с ним происходит — нечестно. Донхёк поднимается с постели, ступает по деревянному полу и подходит к окну. Отодвигает слегка штору и смотрит за горизонт.  
  
— Не спишь? — Донхёк вздрагивает и покрывается мурашками. Джено делает это снова и снова, и Донхёку хочется спросить, специально ли тот появляется так неожиданно. — Вот, возьми. — Джено протягивает Донхёку чашку с чем-то горячим, и Донхёк вдыхает поглубже, ощущая, как его окутывает запах трав. — После него точно сможешь поспать, — добавляет Джено, и Донхёк вдруг теряется, потому что кажется, что Джено знает больше, чем должен.  
  
Донхёк опять остается в комнате один. Наедине с собой, с морем и ворохом мыслей, от которых давно стоило избавиться. Он забирается обратно в кровать, обнимая одеяло, и прикрывает глаза. Веки тяжелеют, наливаются усталостью и сонливостью. Донхёк думает, что, наверно, чай и впрямь помог. И последней мыслью, за которую он цепляется прежде, чем погрузиться в сон, становится Джено.  
  
В комнате запах сырости и дождя. Донхёк ворочается в кровати, откидывает в сторону одеяло и трет глаза. Он не знает, который час, потому немного теряется. Слышит, как стучит дождь по стеклам, и сползает с кровати. Пол холодный, и Донхёк ежится, натягивая на ноги кеды. Заглядывает за штору, замечая, что на улице смеркается, и накидывает на плечи толстовку.  
  
Донхёк выходит из комнаты, совершенно не зная дом, но слышит, как что-то гремит, и идет на звук. Замирает в дверном проеме, замечая Джено, и двигается чуть в сторону, чтобы остаться незамеченным. Он наблюдает за тем, как ловко Джено управляется на кухне, и следит за сосредоточенным лицом.  
  
— Долго собрался там стоять? — даже не глядя, спрашивает Джено, и Донхёк раздосадовано прикрывает глаза.  
  
— Прости, — отчего-то извиняется Донхёк и входит в кухню. — Не хотел мешать. — Он усаживается на скамейку, подтягивая ноги, и укладывает подбородок на колени.  
  
— Выспался? — Джено продолжает что-то нарезать, помешивать на сковородке и совсем не смотрит на Донхёка. За окном продолжает лить дождь стеной, а в печи потрескивают дрова.  
  
— Да, — тихо отвечает Донхёк. — Впервые за долгое время смог нормально поспать. — Он вымучено улыбается сам себе и обнимает колени руками.  
  
Джено больше не говорит с ним, не спрашивает и даже не смотрит. Занимается готовкой в полной тишине, и Донхёку почему-то спокойно так и уютно. Он прикрывает глаза, утыкаясь лбом в руки, и покачивается из стороны в сторону. Вслушивается в стук дождя по крыше, в шипение еды на плите и тихие постукивания ножа.  
  
— Уснул там? — Донхёк дергается как от удара и поднимает глаза. Широкая ладонь Джено покоится на его плече, и Донхёку кажется, что кожа в том месте горит огнем.  
  
— Извини, просто... — Донхёк спускает ноги с лавочки и уже собирается подняться, но Джено надавливает на плечо, заставляя сесть обратно, и кивает на стол.  
  
— Ужин готов. — Он подвигает к Донхёку тарелку и усаживается напротив. Едят они в полной тишине, как и до этого, но она не кажется удручающей. Наоборот. Тишина с Джено уютная и успокаивающая.  
  
Когда ужин заканчивается, Донхёк вызывается вымыть посуду и помочь прибраться. Ему хочется задать Джено столько вопросов о нем, о его жизни, но они продолжают молчать. Донхёк думает, что, наверно, так даже лучше, но все равно изредка поглядывает на Джено, незаметно разглядывая до мелочей.  
  
Ближе к вечеру, когда Донхёку совсем становится скучно, а дождь даже не думает прекращаться, он выходит в коридор. Замечает тусклое свечение и идет в сторону комнаты Джено. Останавливается на пороге, находя того за чтением, и осторожно стучит по деревянному проему.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — Джено поднимает глаза и снимает очки в тонкой оправе. Сжимает переносицу, жмурясь, и закрывает книгу. Откладывает ее на колени и смотрит на Донхёка.  
  
Тот жмется у двери, пожимая плечами, и осматривает комнату Джено. Она не больше его собственной, но в ней как-то жизни больше и книг. Донхёк спрашивает разрешения войти и получает утвердительный кивок. Джено кивает на соседнее кресло, что стоит с другой стороны журнального столика, и надевает очки. Раскрывает книгу, которую читал до этого, и возвращается к чтению.  
  
Донхёк подходит к одному из шкафов, в котором хранятся книги, и кончиками пальцем ведет по корешкам. Останавливается на томике со стихами, вытаскивая его из стопки, и усаживается в кресло. По привычке забирается с ногами и раскрывает книгу посередине. Вчитывается в строки, что рифмой стелются по пожелтевшим страницам, и сжимает в пальцах томик.  
  
Он пролистывает еще несколько страниц, а потом цепляется взглядом за сосредоточенное лицо Джено и закрывает книгу. Обнимает ее двумя руками и рассматривает Джено. Он выглядит таким сосредоточенным на чтении, и Донхёк искренне надеется, что тот не почувствует на себе его взгляда.  
  
— Если у тебя есть что сказать — говори. — Джено продолжает читать книгу, не поднимая глаз, а Донхёк просто не думает.  
  
— Ты красивый, — тихо произносит он, а потом только понимает, что сказал это вслух. Донхёк вмиг становится пунцовым и благодарит всех святых за то, что в комнате лишь тусклый свет горит, и Джено не увидит его покрасневших щек. Ему стыдно и хочется провалиться под землю.  
  
— Спасибо, — тихо говорит Джено, и на его лице улыбка. Такая яркая, что Донхёку зажмуриться хочется. И улыбается он совсем не губами. Глазами. Черными, как бездна. И глубокими, как море.  
  
Донхёк опускает глаза и теребит в пальцах потертый уголок книги. Облизывает губы и кусает кончик языка, чтобы успокоить колотящееся сердце. Он пытается мысленно убедить себя в том, что ничего страшного не произошло, но самовнушение на него совсем не действует. Донхёк, не поднимая глаз, тихо извиняется и выходит из комнаты. Приваливается спиной к стене и стучит кулаком по груди.  
  
— Остановись, — тихо шепчет Донхёк, потому еще одной катастрофы ему не пережить.  
  


***

  
  
Донхёку снится море. Оно зовет его, манит и топит в своих объятиях. Донхёк медленно разлепляет глаза и трет лицо ладонями. Усаживается в кровати, потягиваясь, и свешивает ноги. В комнате прохладно, и Донхёк кутается в одеяло, подходя к окну. За ним пасмурно, и хмурое небо клубится серой дымкой облаков. Донхёк смотрит на бушующее черное море, что раскинулось вдали, и хочет быть ближе.  
  
Он натягивает джинсы, толстовку и заправляет шнурки в кедах. Тихо выходит в коридор, вслушиваясь в тишину, и выходит во двор. На улице сыро и зябко. Донхёк обнимает себя руками и спускается с лестницы. Дорога до моря занимает не больше десяти минут, но Донхёк даже не знает, который час. Улицы тихие, спокойные, а пляж огромный и пустой.  
  
Донхёк решает не разуваться. Ноги тонут в песке, становятся влажными, но Донхёку все равно. Он идет прямо к морю. Оно зовет его, он точно уверен в этом, и он не может не поддаться, ведь море ждет. Донхёк вдыхает солоноватый воздух, слизывает его с потрескавшихся губ и почему-то в голове начинает звучать мелодия, которую мать играла для него, когда он был совсем ребенком.  
  
Колючий ветер пробирается под растянутые края худи, впивается в кожу цвета карамели, и Донхёк трет себя руками, чтобы согреться. Не помогает. Он идет вдоль берега, загребает ногами песок и слушает шум прибоя. Музыка моря и ветра успокаивает. Колыбелью льется по венам, и Донхёку хочется думать, что однажды его отпустит.  
  
Он опускается на песок, загребая его ладонями, и пропускает между пальцев. Падает на спину, прикрывая глаза, и надеется, что его накроет очередной волной. Размоет как песочный замок, и может тогда станет легче дышать. Может тогда усталые веки перестанет щипать от соли. Страницы несбывшихся надежд размокнут в воде, стирая чернильные буквы.  
  
— Заболеешь ведь. — Ветер приносит тихий шепот, и Донхёк отчего-то хочет верить в то, что ему послышалось. Джено протягивает чашку от термоса, глядя перед собой, а у Донхёка в груди море взрывается штормом. Накрывает с головой, отбирает последние капли воздуха, и Донхёк вот-вот задохнется.  
  
Длинные пальцы дрожат, согреваясь теплом, и Донхёк поднимается, усаживаясь поудобнее. Смотрит на профиль Джено, мелкими глотками отпивая чай. И это чувство, будто он ныряет в ледяное море, грызет где-то между ребер. Донхёк отводит взгляд в сторону, запрещая даже думать, а у самого щиплет потрескавшиеся уголки рта от соли.  
  
Они молчат бесконечно долго. Тысячу волн и еще несколько про запас. Ладони Джено пахнут вереском и грушевым вареньем, а губы соленые и сухие. Он ускользает сквозь пальцы. Словами врезается прямо в душу, и мерно стучит в груди. Он стирает немую печаль с ладоней Донхёка и греет их в своих.  
  
Они молчат бесконечно долго. Тысячу волн и еще несколько про запас. Донхёк закрывает глаза, чтобы сделать прыжок, и падает вниз. Донхёк очень хочет верить, что его поймают.


End file.
